List of Lady Jane Grey characters
pictured on the cover]]All the characters that appear in Lady Jane Grey by Sue Reid. Main characters Lady Jane Grey Lady Jane Grey (May 1537 – February 12, 1554),Lady Jane Grey, Sue Reid, Timeline, pages 227-229 later Jane Dudley,Lady Jane Grey, Sue Reid, page 185 was the eldest daughter of Frances and Henry Grey. In 1547, Jane went to live Thomas Seymour, who married Katherine soon after. Seymour planned with Jane's father to have her married to King Edward. The plan failed and Jane was sent back to her parents. Jane's father eventually aligned himself with John Dudley and forced Jane to marry his son, Guildford Dudley. After Edward's death, Jane was declared Queen by the Privy Council. Supporting characters Edward VI Edward VI (October 1537 – July 6, 1553) was Lady Jane's favorite cousin and the son of King Henry VIII. After the death of his father, Edward was crowned King of England at the age of nine. His uncle, Edward Seymour and the Privy Council helped Edward rule England. Edward respected John Dudley, whom replaced Seymour after the latter kidnapped Edward. He grew weak and sickly toward the end of his life. Before his death, he named Jane to be successor, disinheriting his half-sisters, Mary and Elizabeth. Frances Grey Frances GreyLady Jane Grey, Sue Reid, Historical note, pages 219-220 was the mother of Jane, Katherine, and Mary. She was married to Henry Grey. Frances was a niece of King Henry, her mother was his younger sister. Despite having high ambitions for her daughter, she reluctantly followed Thomas Seymour plans and released Jane into his care. She was also harsh with her daughters and had no qualms about hitting them. Her daughter and husband were imprisoned, after Jane became Queen for nine days. Guildford Dudley Guildford Dudley (died February 12, 1554) was the son of John Dudley, Duke of Northumberland. He has at least two brothers, including Robert Dudley. He was pampered by his mother, the Duchess of Northumberland, and tended to act like a child. Guildford married Jane on May 25, 1553, just over a month before Jane was declared Queen. Following Mary's ascension to the throne, Guildford and Jane were imprisoned and executed. Henry Grey Henry Grey was the husband of Lady Grey, and father of their three children, including Jane. He was the Marquess of Dorset, and later inherited the title, Duke of Suffolk. Sir Grey and his friend, Thomas Seymour attempted to have Jane marry Edward, though the plan failed. He was appointed Warden of the Northern Marches at one point. After Jane's short reign as Queen, he was imprisoned at the Tower, but was pardoned. He was imprisoned again, after joining Wyatt's Rebellion. Katherine Katherine (c. 1512''Lady Jane Grey, Sue Reid, page 41 – September 5, 1548)Lady Jane Grey, Sue Reid, page 55 was the widow of the late King Henry. She was close to Jane, and her stepdaughters, Elizabeth and Mary. Katherine married Thomas Seymour just a few months after Henry's death. She and Thomas were not welcome at court since they married so quickly. By May 1548, Katherine was expecting her first child. Katherine died of childbed fever a few days after giving birth, Mary. Lady Jane Grey was the chief mourner at her funeral. Mary 'Mary' (born 1516) was Jane's cousin and the daughter of the late King Henry. Jane described Mary as "thin and old and shortsighted and talks like a man." Mary was a fervent Catholic and refused to give up her religion, despite the growing support for Protestantism. After her brother's death, Mary was disinherited and Jane was declared Queen. Mary gathered support and was made Queen just nine days later. She was inclined to spare Jane and Guildford, but had them executed after the Thomas Wyatt rebellion. Thomas Seymour 'Thomas Seymour' (died March 19, 1549)Lady Jane Grey, Sue Reid, page 77 was the uncle of King Edward and husband of Katherine. He was jealous of his brother, Edward Seymour, who was made Lord Protector. Thomas was granted the title of Lord Admiral. In the spring of 1547, he married King Henry's widow, Katherine. He and Sir Grey planned to have Jane marry his nephew, Edward. Thomas was devastated by his wife's death. Soon after his wife's death, he planned to get closer to the King, possibly by kidnapping him. He was arrested and eventually beheaded. Minor characters *'Amy Robsart' was the wife of Robert Dudley. Reportedly, it was a "love match." *'Anne Parr' was Katherine's sister. She was married to William Herbert. *'Anne Seymour' was Edward Seymour's daughter. She married John Dudley's eldest son. *'Dr. Aylmer' was Jane Grey's tutor, until she joined Thomas Seymour's household. He continued teaching her, after she returned to parent's home. *'Barnaby Fitzpatrick' was Edward's closest friend, who had recently spent time at the French court. *'Master Cheke' was the tutor of Edward. He suggested that Edward should write in a diary. *'Edward Seymour' (died January 22, 1552),Lady Jane Grey, Sue Reid, page 137 the Duke of Somerset and Lord Protector during the reign of his nephew, Edward. He was the brother of Thomas Seymour. Edward was later arrested for kidnapping the King, but pardoned. He was arrested for a second time in 1551 and later beheaded. *'Edward Underhill', a man-at-arms. Jane Grey was the godmother of his child, who was named Guildford. *'Elizabeth' (born September 7, 1533) was King Henry's daughter and Edward's half-sister. She stayed with her stepmother Katherine, until May 1548. *'Elizabeth Tilney''' was one of Katherine's maids of honor. She was a friend of Jane Grey. After Thomas Seymour's death, she was transferred to court, where she often crossed paths with Jane. Elizabeth stayed with Jane during her last few months at the Tower of London. *'Mistress Ellen' was Lady Jane's loyal nurse, similar to a governess. She went everywhere with Jane and stood by her for the rest of Jane's short life. *'Dr. Feckenham', Queen Mary's confessor, who she sent to "save Jane's soul." Jane and him eventually became friends, though she stayed true to her religion. He went with her to the scaffold. *'Francis and Margaret Willoughby', Thomas's siblings. They went to live with George Medley. *'George Medley' was Henry Grey's half-brother. He was put in charge of Margaret and Francis. *'Master Grindal' (died January 1548)Lady Jane Grey, Sue Reid, pages 33-34 was Elizabeth's teacher, though he also taught Jane while in Chelsea. He was struck by the plague and died soon after. *'Henry VIII' (died January 1547)Lady Jane Grey, Sue Reid, page 4 was the King of England until his death. He was succeeded by his then nine-year-old son, Edward. Henry was also the father of Mary and Elizabeth. *'Lord Herbert', William's son. He married Katherine Grey, though the marriage was later dissolved. *'Mistress Jacob', a woman that looked after Jane during her time at the Tower of London. *'Jane Seymour' was the daughter of Edward Seymour. She became good friends with Katherine Grey. *'John Dudley', the Earl of Warwick and later Duke of Northumberland. He was an influential man during King Edward's reign and replaced Edward Seymour. After Jane's short reign, he was imprisoned at the Tower. He attempted to gain sympathy from Mary by converting to Catholicism, before his execution. *'John Harington' was an employee of Thomas Seymour. He escorted Jane to Thomas's house in 1547. *'Kat Ashley' was Elizabeth's governess. She loved to gossip. Kat and her husband were taken to the Tower of London, after Thomas Seymour was arrested. *'Katherine Grey' was Jane's younger sister. She got along with Jane, though they had different interests. Katherine also loved the minutiae of court life. Katherine married Lord Herbert in 1553, but the marriage was later dissolved. *'Bishop Latimer' was a clergyman, who delivered a sermon condemning Thomas Seymour. *'Mark' was Jane's manservant during her imprisonment. He was sent on various errands. *'Mary Grey' was the youngest daughter of Lady and Sir Grey. She had a "hard hump in her crooked back." *'Mary Seymour' (August 1548''Lady Jane Grey, Sue Reid, page 50 – 1550)Lady Jane Grey, Sue Reid, page 114 was the daughter of Katherine and Thomas. She was named after her godmother, Mary. Mary was put in the care of Lady Suffolk, after the death of her mother. *'Master Parry''' was a friend of Thomas Seymour. He was later taken into questioning by the Privy Council. *'Master Partridge' was the gaoler at the Tower of London. He was a "kindly" old man. *'Mistress Partridge', wife of the gaoler at the Tower of London. She was very kind to Jane. *'Duchess of Northumberland' was the wife of John Dudley and mother of Guildford. She pampered her son and disliked that Jane did not "swoon" over him. *'Rig' was Katherine's pet spaniel. He was greatly distressed by her death. The dog continued to live with Thomas Seymour, until he was arrested. Jane was very attached to Rig. *'Robert Dudley', the Duke of Northumberland's son. He married Amy Robsart, a "love match." Robert was also imprisoned at the Tower of London. *'Roger Ascham' was Elizabeth's new tutor after the death of Master Grindal, whom he had also taught. *'Earl of Rutland' (born c. 1528),Lady Jane Grey, Sue Reid, page 70 a courtier and friend of Thomas Seymour. The Privy Council questioned him and he told them all about Thomas's plans. *'Lady Seymour' was the elderly mother of Edward and Thomas Seymour. *'Lady Somerset' was Edward Seymour's wife. Jane said, "she is always complaining about something." *'Lord Thomas Grey' was the uncle of Lady Jane Grey. He was also a friend of Thomas Seymour. *'Thomas Willoughby', a distant cousin of Jane. He was friends with Katherine Grey. *'Thomas Wyatt', leader of Wyatt's Rebellion in 1554. After Mary announced her plans to marry Philip of Spain, Wyatt attempted to overthrow Mary and place Elizabeth on the throne. *'William Herbert' was the Earl of Pembroke. His son married Katherine Grey, which was later dissolved. *'William Sharington' was a treasurer at the mint and friend of Thomas Seymour. He was later accused of embezzlement and sentenced to execution. References See also External links *The Tudors at The British Monarchy *House of the Tudor at English Monarchs *Tudor Monarchs and Dynasty at English History *The Story of the Tudor Monarchy Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:My Story Category:My Story characters Category:Lady Jane Grey Category:Lady Jane Grey characters